


All The Small Things

by Atinydokii



Series: A playlist for him [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Designer!Yeosang, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rockband AU, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeosan nation rise, and domestic, just worrisome boys, neck kisses, not a lot, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: Yes I wrote a Yeosan fic based off of the iconic song All the Small Things by Blink-182. Yeosan has been so loud recently I couldn't resist. This was something I had been working on for a while and now that it's finals week, I figured it would be best to put it out now.Comments and kudos are alwasy appreciated!





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote a Yeosan fic based off of the iconic song All the Small Things by Blink-182. Yeosan has been so loud recently I couldn't resist. This was something I had been working on for a while and now that it's finals week, I figured it would be best to put it out now.
> 
> Comments and kudos are alwasy appreciated!

The soft tapping of a pencil could be heard echoing through the walls of his home. All was silent as it was almost midnight, but the brunette was waiting for something. No someone. All whilst drawing onto the figure he had drawn on paper. He began to draw the outline of the dress he envisioned. An off the shoulder dress with a low v-neck and a slit up the side of the skirt. For a moment, he ponders whether a belt would be a good addition to the design, but quickly discards the idea in favor of making a matching necklace that sat prettily among the model’s chest.

Yes, Yeosang was a fashion designer. At least, he was starting to become one. He had tried to enter his work into countless companies, trying to get _anyone_ to pick up his designs and say, _”I want to see this collection happen.”_ However, his attempts so far haven’t gone very well. The designer was denied by every single company he applied for, some not even bothering to tell him. He just waited until he got the hint that they wouldn’t contact him. A soft sigh escaped his soft lips as he pulled out his small watercolor set, taking out a brush and his green paint. A little bit of yellow was added to the color to brighten it. His brush was then dipped into a cup of water he already had set by, a brown muddy color from completing the first set of designs he had already created. Those were setting on the side to dry. Once his brush was wet, he grabbed a little of the paint to mix it and then began applying it to the dress.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought. The green went nicely with the design. He always preferred to use water color to add life to his work. Something about the softness of it always made it look more eloquent. Setting the brush down, he went to pick another color and heard the door behind him open. He knew who it was though. Yeosang has been waiting for the boy all night. A pair of small arms wrapped around his torso as he felt a pair of lips trail from right under his ear, down his neck, and onto his collarbone. He stayed there as he spoke, mumbling the words into his skin.

“Still working, baby?” San asked as he pressed another, lighter kiss to the junction of his neck where it met his shoulder.

“I was waiting for you.” His voice was just as soft, taking a clean brush and mixing some darker paint into the preexisting mix to add the shadow. A hum erupted from the boy next to his ear, his chin resting against the soft fabric of the shirt Yeosang was wearing.

“Is this a new design?” He asked, only earning a shake of his head in response.

“It’s a redesign. I changed the color and made it off the shoulder. What do you think?” The designer asked as he finished adding the shadows, dipping the brush into the water one last time before using a paper towel to gently rub off excess paint.

“I think anyone would be lucky to wear it.” A chuckle escaped Yeosang as he turned around to look at his boyfriend. His black and red hair was slightly disheveled, but it went with his look. Accompanied him was a choker, a t-shirt with some graphic design on it that had since faded after multiple washes, and a pair of black jeans that had no reason to look _that_ good on him. His tattoos showed through nicely, a floral piece peeking out from the collar of his shirt and onto the side of his neck. On his left arm was a sleeve he had been working on that was almost done. Just a few pieces left that San hadn’t decided on yet.

Yeosang’s favorite tattoo was the one that sat behind his ear though. It was simple, just his name. The boy loved to kiss at it and bite it though. It was his favorite spot. Overall, his look matched his job. He was the lead singer of a rock band called “The Mountains”. The name came from their leader’s name, which meant mountain. Yeosang had to admit it wasn’t the most punk rock name he had ever heard, but it was cute none-the less.

The designer met his boyfriend through another group. A rap duo who occasionally sang in their tracks. Yeosang later learned it was one of the rapper’s boyfriend who had already made himself a little known on his own who featured on some of their tracks.

There was a free concert one day and that day happened to be awful for Yeosang. Once again, a company sent his designs back and said they were looking for something else. He knew they were looking for something better. It didn’t end there though. Only a few days before did his ex break up with him. His ex of two years might he add. His heart was shattered, and he had been drinking an unhealthy amount of alcohol. So much that he could only get drunk off of hard liquor.

After seeing the flyer, he decided to go. Why not? Why be drunk in your own home when you can be drunk with hundreds of other people at a free concert? Sounded like a fun idea to him. So, he went. Around 7pm, the first band began to play, and the venue was crowded. It wasn’t necessarily packed thank god. Yeosang didn’t know if his anxiety could handle being surrounded with so many people. But as the bass of the music blared from the speakers as the band began playing, he found himself getting lost in it. The vibrations caused a tingle to run across his skin as he stood at the bar and ordered a drink.

“Surprise me.” The brunette said to the bartender before placing some bills on the counter. The bartender took it with no problem and returned with some sort of fruity drink that definitely had vodka in it.

Perfect.

Taking a sip from the straw, he made his way through the crowd, prepared to fight anyone who caused him to spill his drink. He safely made it to a table near the wall of the venue and sat, looking to the stage. It was nothing special. They were singing some song that he was sure he had heard before, but he couldn’t remember the title to save his life. Instead, he returned his attention to his drink and took a sip.

“Mind if I sit here?” A blonde stranger came up to him with a soft smile. To be frank, Yeosang didn’t feel like arguing, so all he did was nod. The taller male sat next to him, taking a sip of his own drink before letting it swirl in the glass.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.” Ah, a line he was all too familiar with. An over exaggerated roll of his eyes was given as he set his drink down, not even looking at the stranger.

“I’m not interested in flirting.” His voice was blunt and showed no sign of being interested, but all it got was a chuckle in response.

“I’ll have you know I’m happily taken. Just thought I’d say hi to the new guy.” He took a sip, watching the brunette turn back to him with curiosity. “My Name is Seonghwa. May I know who I have the honor of speaking to?”

“Yeosang… You’re right. I’ve never been here before.” The blonde, now known as Seonghwa, hummed as he set his glass down.

“You seem like you’ve been through hell.”

“And back.” Yeosang added, causing both young boys to laugh. Maybe he was finally coming out of his shell. Or maybe the buzzing he felt in his head from the alcoholic drink was causing him to let his guard down. Either way, the boy enjoyed talking to the new person. It turned out that his boyfriend was one of the performers. Anytime he had a gig with his partner, Seonghwa would go watch them.

“Cute.” That was his only response, seeing that he had finished off his drink. He wasn’t sure how long had gone by. Yeosang just knew a few bands have played and he needed more vodka in his system. It seemed the other was a mind reader as he took the glass from in front of him.

“Hongjoong and Mingi are next. I’ll go get us some new drinks before they start.” Taking both of their glasses, he watched the blonde disappear into the crowd. Once out of sight, he turned his attention to the stage where two people seemed to be setting up. One had a guitar and the other a synthesizer. It was strange seeing only two as the other bands were full sized groups. Seonghwa has mentioned that while they performed with vocals and instruments, they were also a rap duo. He figured it was just because it was a rock concert that they would be singing instead.

Seonghwa soon returned with two drinks in hand, setting the other in front of Yeosang. “So, while they set up, what’s been going on that has you moping around at a concert?”

“It’s nothing much, really. I’m a designer and I’ve been rejected by every label, company, and person I’ve applied to.” He sighed, running his hands through his brown locks of hair. “The icing on the cake is my boyfriend broke up with me a couple weeks ago.” A groan escaped him as he took a big swing of the new drink.

“That does sound rough. Is this the first time you’ve been out since then?” A small nod was given.

“Stay after the show with me. Hongjoong, Mingi, and some other band members usually go to eat afterwards, and I tag along. I’m sure they won’t mind adding another person.” A pause was given before he shrugged.

“Why the hell not?” The younger didn’t plan to drink much more, but he would be drunk enough to socialize. A smile appeared on the other’s lips in the dark as someone began to speak on the microphone. He didn’t catch a word the vocalist said until music started playing.

_”Oh baby~”_

_Baby…_

“Baby?” San gave him a concerned look as Yeosang finally snapped out of it. “Where did you go?” He felt the others soft hands run through his hair, causing him to close his eyes and lean into his touch.

“I was just thinking is all.” His brown eyes opened back up with a smile as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips softly to San’s.

“I missed you.” He felt his boyfriend smile against his lips.

“I missed you too. I’m going to go shower and I’ll join you in bed, okay? Don’t wait up for me.” The taller moved to press a kiss to the elder’s forehead that was exposed thanks to a black headband. San then made his way out of the room and into their shared bedroom to get a change of clothes. Meanwhile, Yeosang cleaned up and put all his paints and brushes away. Once he stored everything in its proper place, he exited the room and walked by the bathroom to hear the water running.

A smile appeared on his face as he opened the door to their room and quickly changed into some pajamas. His pajamas consisted of one of San’s many t-shirts and a pair of athletic shorts. Then, the brunette quickly got under the blanket, curling into himself and nuzzling his cheek into the pillow. He almost dozed off, not even noticing the other had entered the room until he felt a dip in the bed beside him. Yeosang rolled over, met with the sight of a shirtless San which was nothing new. He could barely make out the outline of his tattoos and muscles in the darkness.

“Did I wake you?” The boy shook his head and reached out with open arms towards his lover who chuckled and happily laid next to him. He wrapped the smaller in his arms, resting his chin on his head as Yeosang wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Tomorrow is the concert. You’re coming right?” Yeosang feigned an offended gasp and pulled away from him.

“You really think I’ll miss it? I’m offended.” He pulled his arms away and crossed them over his chest, causing San to laugh and pull him close again.

“Oh no you don’t. I missed you all day.” He wrapped him up in his arms tightly and the brunette couldn’t help but smile in return. “And I just had to make sure~” He teases before leaning down and sweetly pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s.

“Let’s sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Yeosang mumbled against his lips before pulling away and burying his face in the others chest.

“Goodnight, San.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

~

Neither one of them wanted to get up. Both groaning as the sun poured into the room. Poor Yeosang was facing it while shielding San from the sun.

“San…” He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. When he got no response, he lightly pushed at his legs with his feet.

“San.” All he got was a hum for a reply, the arm around his waist only tightening its hold and pressing his back against his warm chest.

“What time is it?”

“Dunno.” He felt the other press a kiss to the back of his neck. Whenever San was like this, it took them at least an hour to get out of bed. Not because they did anything, but because San loved Yeosang so much. He loved hugging him, kissing him, making him smile, waking up to his sleepy face, and so much more. Sometimes they would both go back to sleep, sometimes it would end with a tickle fight that left both of the boys breathless, and other times it was just slow kisses until Yeosang had to be the adult and tell him to get up because his breath stinks.

This time, Yeosang somehow wiggles out of his hold and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand. A still sleepy San kept his arm around his waist and didn’t bother to move.

“Make me breakfast?” Yeosang whined and San groaned, rolling his face into the pillow. It only made Yeosang laugh sleepily and rip the blanket off the two.

“I’m not gonna kiss you again until you brush your teeth at least. If you do that, I’ll make you breakfast. Deal?”

He saw San move and smile a little, giving him a nod. Yeosang got up first and went to their shared bathroom to brush his teeth. Once that was done, he walked out to see San heading to the bathroom. That was smart of him. The brunette would have to tickle him until he got up if he didn’t.

Padding into the kitchen, he opened his pantry to find the pancake mix. Pancakes sound good to him. With that he went to cooking, preparing some eggs on the side to go with it. While the pancakes were cooking, he began to crack the eggs in the spare pan as he heard shuffling of feet behind him.

“Whatcha making?”

“Pancakes and eggs. Can you get some plates for me?” He responded without looking away from the food in front of him.

“You owe me a kiss first.” With fake annoyance, the designer rolled his eyes and turned to the taller who was still shirtless. He leaned in and pressed their lips lazily together, staying for a second before pulling away.

“Plates please.” He smiled and went back to cooking. Soon enough, the pancakes and eggs were finished, and they were being put on the plates. San has busied himself making coffee for the two of them, putting a ridiculous amount of cream in them both since neither of them could handle bitter coffee. When they went out with their friends to café’s, they always made a pint to say that what they drank wasn’t actually coffee and was pure cream.

“When do you have to leave to prepare?” Yeosang asked as he brought the plates to the table, setting one in front of San and the other in the crowd Mott seat across.

“It starts at 8. The group wants to be there and ready at 7 though.” San replies and reached across the table to hold the other boy’s hand.

“Will you come with me this time?” San pulled out his puppy eyes which was really not needed. Why would he say no?

“Of course, I will. Should we leave around 6 then?” He raised an eyebrow at the singer who gave a small nod. That gave them 8 hours to spend together and cuddle.

“I need to send in my designs today. Other than that, I will be yours all day.” Yeosang smiled at San.

“How do you feel about it this time?” It caused the other to hum, twirling his fork around a little on the plate.

“I think I have a good chance this time. All the designs were already made I just made some slight adjustments to the designs… I think I have a good chance at this one.” San couldn’t help but let a large grin form on his lips.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. Your designs are beautiful. Honestly, those other companies don’t deserve you.” He shook his head, putting the last bite of his food in his mouth.

“What about you? How has your song writing been?” He set his plate to the side, taking his cup of coffee in his hands and bringing it to his lips.

“You know how I’ve been working on that song? It’s actually finished. Today is the first day we are performing it. I’m really excited.” San took a sip of his own coffee, soon finishing his food.

“What’s the title?” Yeosang asked as he watched San stand up and grab his plate. He put them both in the sink, rinsing them off before returning to the other and bending to his level.

“It’s a secret.” He poked his nose, causing a small chuckle to escape him.

“A secret?” His eyebrow raised in curiosity and San only nodded.

“And no, I will not give you a hint.” The designer playfully groaned, giving him pleading eyes. San was no fool though. He had become used to all of Yeosang’s tricks. They had been dating for 3 years after all and lived together for a year of that. He shook his finger before walking out of the kitchen and plopping on the couch.

“Wanna watch a movie until we have to get ready?” San called from their living room as the older walked through.

“Sure. Let me go scan my designs and send them in. You can pick whatever movie you want.” Yeosang began to walk only to turn around to see San smirking. “ _Except_ Spider-Man. I can quote that movie at this point.” He turned away before San could show his pout and went into his designing room to grab his sketches. He kept his fingers crossed that this time, he would be accepted.

~

It didn’t take them long to get ready. San already had his outfit laid out, a sleeveless shirt with the number 99 on it. Accompanied by it were a pair of tight jeans and his favorite choker that he always wore. Yeosang on the other hand, dressed a little differently. He was a designer after all, so he dressed fashionably. He wore black slacks with a white top that was almost sheer. Over it was a black jacket that matched nicely with his shoes that he had bought recently. He finished it off with his favorite beret and his circular glasses.

After getting a few compliments and sharing a few kisses, only a few so their makeup didn’t get messed up, the two hauled his guitar into the back of their car and got in. The venue wasn’t too far away, but they wanted to leave earlier in case of traffic.

See, this is the biggest venue San and his group had ever performed at. They normally performed at a small venue in a rundown part of town for shows, but this was huge. Instead of it solely being a rock concert, it was for all genres of music. More than twice as many artists were going to be there and over three times as many audience members would attend. The exposure from this concert was a great opportunity for them. However, it also brought uneasiness. Yeosang could see it in San’s eyes, causing him to lean his hand over to rest on his thigh once in the car.

“You’re going to do great.” He smiled, seeing San’s dimples appear as he grinned. He took his boyfriend’s hand off his thigh and brought it to his lips, pressing them delicately against the knuckles. Wordlessly, the car was started without San letting go of his hand and they were off. It was quiet at first, in the back of their minds they were both worried about something.

For Yeosang, it was his designs. He wasn’t sure how quickly the label would get back to him, or even if they would at all. Not that he would ever voice it out loud, but he was beginning to lose hope of being accepted anytime soon. Maybe his designs weren’t so great after all. Maybe everyone was just being nice to him about it and not saying how they truly felt about his work. And San was so worried about the performance today. Not only was the size of both the venue and number of attendees intimidating, but his band was planning to perform a new song that day. A new song that San had kept a secret from everyone for certain reasons.

The vocalist’s thumb lazily grazed over the back of the other’s hand as he found a parking space where the performers were to unload their belongings. He saw his bandmates already outside, they keyboard player Yunho, the drummer Wooyoung, and the bassist Jongho. San was the vocalist and played the electric guitar for their group, but Jongho was also a side vocalist for them. Once there, the two got out of the car and San carefully placed the guitar case on his back. Hand in hand, the couple walked over to the group who stood by three other boys that Yeosang was also friends with. Hongjoong and Mingi, the duo and Hongjoong’s boyfriend, Seonghwa. Also known as the reason Yeosang met San.

San sometimes still brought that day up. Yeosang was a little more than tipsy when the group left, happily taking him with them after meeting. They went to some 24-hour diner that the pair still visited, because according to San, that was their first date. He remembered sitting there quietly, still in his own world as the rest of the group talked. Across from him sat the boy with red streaks in his hair, looking at him with worry. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have gotten so many drinks because he was already out of it without being drunk.

Anyways, the other members quickly greeted San and Yeosang, giving them hugs or shaking hands. Hongjoong was the first to hug Yeosang, softly of course since he wasn’t very fond of other’s in his personal space. It had taken at least a year before Yeosang was comfortable with hugs from the group of artists.

“Hey there. How is the designing going?” Hongjoong asked after pulling away from the taller one.

“It’s going well.” Yeosang simply put before Hongjoong went to hug San. It was Seonghwa who came up to him next, simply tapping his shoulder and giving a smile since he was similar to Yeosang in that he valued his personal space. In fact, Seonghwa was the one that Yeosang felt closest to out of the group of boys.

“San. Help me get the drum set out?” Wooyoung motioned towards his car which San happily went to. Yeosang stood with Seonghwa, turning towards him.

“Is Hongjoong nervous too?” The blonde only chuckled and gave a small shrug in response.

“He won’t admit it, but I’m sure he is. He could barely sleep last night.” The brunette gave a hum as the boys came back, holding multiple parts to the drum set and carefully setting them to the ground. “Have you submitted your work anywhere recently?” Seonghwa continued to ask, making a sigh escape the younger’s lips.

“I submitted some designs today,” he began, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched more groups begin to arrive. “Hopefully I will hear from them today…” He felt a hand on his back and turned to face the blonde. 

“I’m sure they’ll accept them this time.” Yeosang hummed as San motioned for the two to come over. 

“Can you help us carry everything inside?” He asked sweetly, and how could they say no to him? With as many hands as they had, it was easy to bring everything in one go. Yeosang took San’s guitar in whilst he helped bring the main drum in the set in. The bass of the first group practicing could already be heard reverberating around the room as the found a secluded spot reserved for them. Once everything was neatly set to the side, they all sat down, San pulling Yeosang into his lap before he even had a chance to pick a place to sit. No matter. San was comfortable. 

“This is going to be amazing. I hope the crowd likes our music.” Jongho said as he sat back on his hands, looking to is bandmates who all nodded in agreement. 

“This will be the biggest crowd we have performed in front of so far. Hopefully we will gain some fans.” Yunho added on to his statement. “Maybe someone will even book us for a gig.” Honestly that was ideal. They had gotten a few gigs, but it was hard when you weren’t a very well-known band. San had come home late many times slightly frustrated, even though he tried to hide it from his lover. Yeosang knew him too well, but never pressed. He would only point out that if he could help in any way, just to let him know. For that, San was grateful. 

San always did the same for him. So many times, Yeosang surrounded himself with crumpled up designs, some in shreds as he cried to himself until he felt a pair of arms around him. The owner of those arms would always press a kiss to the crown of his head, gently rub his back, and reassure him that everything would be okay in the end.

A pair of lips found its way under his ear, causing him to slightly jump in his arms. “You’re out of it again.” San softly murmured against his ear. 

“Just thinking…”

“About?”

Yeosang turned to face him as much as he could. “I… If my designs don’t get accepted this time, I may need to look into something else.” Almost immediately did San hush him, cupping his cheek with one of his hands and the other keeping its place around his tiny waist. 

“Don’t speak like that. You have nothing to worry about. Even if you don’t, keep designing Yeosang. Never give up.” He gave a smile that showed his prominent dimples. “I think they’ll kick out people who aren’t performing soon. Why don’t you go find Seonghwa and sit with him baby?” The brunette nodded and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Good luck.” With that, he was off to find the blonde who had already made his way to the door. Once met, they headed into the seating area for the stage, choosing t sit near the front. It was already a bit crowded, making Yeosang a little nervous.

As the night went on, more and more people showed up. In fact, it was packed and so loud that he could barely hear his own thoughts. He had been messaging San backstage, talking about the performances that have happened so far. After sending a reply, he got an email from the label he had sent his designs to. He felt his stomach drop as he hesitantly pressed on the notification. The damn connection made it take forever to load and only for the email to say that the label was looking over his designs now. All that anxiety for nothing. A text from San popped up which Yeosang immediately opened.

_Sannie ❤  
I’m heading on stage soon, baby. See you after! I love you~ _

Yeosang smiled, sending a quick response before placing his phone back in his pocket. The current band just finished their song and were now moving all their equipment off the stage. Within a few moments, he saw the familiar group begin to make their way on stage. He saw a few of them were pushing the drum set whilst the other two brought out the keyboard. After all the instruments were out and they were all set, the boy watched San lean into the microphone and scream something about having a good night. Yeosang wasn’t sure since he couldn’t hear well over the many voices surrounding him. However, once they calmed down, he heard his boyfriend speak again.

“This is a new song that we are performing tonight. It’s dedicated to the love of my life and how everything he does for me makes my life so much better. Even the small things he does.” His brown eyes widened at that, focused on the boy under the spotlight. “I love you, baby.” He spoke before he gave the signal and the drummer began playing. Is this why he wouldn’t tell Yeosang what the song was about? As the song went on and he focused on the lyrics, he felt tears begin to swell in his eyes. The song gave him a feeling of fulfilment. Even the smallest things he did for San, was enough for him. 

Needless to say, he spent the rest of their performance with tears rolling down his cheeks. They sang a few more songs, all of which he knew by heart and once they were done, he was the loudest to scream. Yeosang swore that San was meant to be on stage and meant to perform. It was times like this where it was even more evident. 

One more band performed before the first intermission began. The bands would trade out for the new group coming. They could stay if they wanted to, but that wasn’t something Yeosang was thinking about. Instead, he made his way towards the back room as soon as he could, opening the door and running to the corner where San’s band was talking. Immediately, he came up behind San and wrapped his arms around his middle, almost throwing him off balance. Immediately, he unwrapped the other’s arms, turned around and picked him up so his legs wrapped around his waist. San looked up at the boy in his arms.

“How was that?” He grinned and instead of getting an answer, he felt Yeosang lean forward and connect their lips in a passionate kiss. The elder’s arms wrapped around the band member’s neck tightly to pull him closer, causing a smile to appear on his face. 

“I didn’t expect your new song to be about us.” He responded after pulling away.

“It’s not just about us, baby. It’s about you and how thankful I am for everything you do.” He smiled before leaning in to kiss him again.

“Get a room!” He heard Jongho say, causing the two to pull away with a laugh as San set the other down.

“Alright alright. We are heading home anyways. Are you guys staying?” San asked while reaching for his guitar and Yeosang’s hand.

“Yeah. We are going to stay a little longer. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kiddos.” Yunho gave them a wink, causing the two boys to roll their eyes.

“We are the same age but whatever. I’ll see you around. Great job today!” San gave them each a hug before returning to Yeosang’s side. With that, they left and headed towards their car. During the ride, they talked nonstop. Yeosang kept complimenting their performance, how amazing the new song was, and even couldn’t help but mention how he got a little teary eyed even though he full on cried. San kept talking about how exhilarating it was to be on stage, how the crowd reacted so positively to their music, and how they already had someone interested in booking them. 

It was 9 o’clock when they finally got him. San got out first, popping the trunk to get his guitar out. Yeosang was about to follow until his phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Another email from the label? Already? His heart ran a mile per minute as his shaky fingers went to open the email. His eyes widened as he read it, tears forming for the second time that night. He barely registered that San had opened the door.

“Is everything okay?” He asked with a tilt of his head. The brunette simply wiped his face and pocketed his phone, turning to his boyfriend with a giant smile on his face.

“I have good news.”


End file.
